Attempts have been made to provide canopied seating in various configurations. However, these attempts have either produced seating having a permanent “built-in” canopy or temporary canopy attachments that are not sturdy. Presently, there is no temporary canopy that is adjustable and can be fitted securely to a chair.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.